1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coarse/fine movement aligning apparatus for linearly driving and aligning a table, a slider, or the like in a semiconductor manufacturing system which requires precise alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing system, an information equipment, or a precision working machine, a table or the like is aligned. In this alignment, the table is linearly moved to cause it to coincide with a target position. As the alignment technique, dual control using both coarse and fine adjustments is known. The dual control will be briefly described below. The coarse adjustment moves a table toward a target position, and locates it near the target position. After the coarse adjustment is stopped, the fine adjustment finely moves the table to cause it to coincide with the target position. In this case, the position of the table is detected by a position sensor. Therefore the coarse adjustment moves the table in accordance with a deviation between the table position fed back from the position senso and the target position. The fine adjustment moves the table in accordance with a deviation between the table position fed back from a position sensor and the target position. Thus, alignment precision is restricted by detection precision of the position sensors.